Birthday Rendezvous
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Harry escapes the Burrow with Fenrir and Remus on his sixteenth birthday.


**Happy Birthday to Harry, everyone's favorite savior even though he should have sided with Voldemort and married Severus or Draco.**

 **A/N: Harry calls them Alphas, but this is not a A/B/O fic. He is simply their mate and both of them are Alpha werewolves.**

* * *

He ran through the tall grass, ignoring how they brushed across his hands and hips. He glanced up at the dark sky, spotting the full moon with a blue haze around it. He told himself to move faster, there wasn't enough time and he needed to get out of the wards. He ignored the shouts of his name as he wanted nothing to do with the people behind him. He mentally reminded himself to send Bellatrix and the others a gift for burning the Burrow.

"Almost time, cub, you ready?" Remus asked when Harry came to the edge of the wards.

"Yeah, Remy. Where's Fen?" Harry replied, trying to control his breathing.

"Right here, pup." Fenrir spoke from behind the panting teen. "We need to go, the younger redhead bitch is closing in with the klutz behind her."

Harry and Remus grimace as they grabbed a hold of Fenrir. Harry caught sight of Ginny and Tonks just before they apparated away. He seen the furious looks on their faces.

They landed outside a small looking cottage. The house was surrounded by the woods on three sides and a cliff behind it. The stone walls were covered in vines and red flowers. The sound of the crashing water made the whole thing peaceful, Harry could stay there forever.

"Do you like it, cub?" Remus spoke as he removed his clothes.

Harry nodded and quickly removed his own clothes. "Catch me if you can." He taunted before changing into his wolf animagus.

The green eyed black wolf let out a short bark before dashing into the trees. Harry was mentally laughing as howls were heard behind him. His alphas caught his scent and now they had to catch him. He pushed himself to run faster and looped around to be closer to the cottage. He needed to get to the building before they caught him, it was the rule of their game wherever they were for the full moon. If they caught him before he got there he had to wear a cock ring for the rest of the night. If he won he gets to bind them to the bed, denying their need to touch him. Harry hasn't won yet but it didn't stop him from trying. After all his alphas make it worth it to be at their mercy.

Harry heard them, they were close and he had the cottage in his line of sight. The sixteen year old used a bit of magic to give him the extra boost. Ten feet from the cottage was as far as he got when a grey wolf collided into him from the left side, the tawny wolf hit him from the right. He let out an annoyed growl before shifting back. Wandlessly summoning his wand, he caught it and pointed it at the two wolves. Harry used the spell Voldemort and Severus created to change wolves back to human. The only two downsides to the spell is one it only works on the third night when the moon's pull is weaker, and two they keep the wolf instincts. Harry doesn't see the latter as a downside.

"You just couldn't let me have this win." Harry grumbled as he was pulled into Fenrir's arms. His naked body shivered in delight when the older wolf's furry front rubbed against his back. Harry had stifled a moan at the same time when the thick hard cock pressed firmly against his arse.

"We really can't." Fenrir chuckled in his ear. "You beg too prettily to let you win."

"And we love taking your body to it's limits." Remus added before demonstrated by torturing Harry's nipples.

"Oh Merlin." Harry moaned as he tried to stay standing. His nipples were one of the most sensitive places on his body. When his alphas found out they took him to get them pierced, now they are doubly sensitive.

"That's it, pup, let us hear you." Fenrir spoke, caressing Harry's body while sucking and nipping his mating mark, the second sensitive place.

Harry knew it would be a awhile before they made it inside. So he tilted his head to the side as he rubbed his arse against Fenrir's erection. A smirk formed on his lips which was followed by a mewl when the older wolf growled then bit down on the mate's mark, breaking the skin to allow Fenrir to taste Harry's blood. Harry whimpered when Remus stopped his torture to join Fenrir to get his own taste. Fenrir explained the difference about the blood. Werewolves taste their mate's blood to make it easier to scent them when they need to. The blood also tells them if their mate is ready for breeding and it heightens sexual arousal for both partners. Fenrir does it to drive Harry's arousal higher, while Remus checks to see if Harry is fertile. His alphas dream of cubs. Harry does too despite being too young to be a parent.

"What's the results, Remy?" Harry amusingly asked.

Remus lifted his head and smirked at Harry. "Time for breeding."

Before anyone could comment Harry was on the ground with his arse in the air and Fenrir's tongue licking a stripe from his perineum to tailbone. Remus dropped to his knees in front of Harry. Harry wasted no time swallowing Remus in one go. The teen moaned around the cock when his sandy haired alpha gripped his hair. Harry's moans were continuous with Remus using his mouth and Fenrir stretching him with fingers and tongue, his older alpha was relentless as he hit and rubbed Harry's prostate.

Harry was lost in his pleasure, it took a moment for him to realize that Fenrir was no longer using his tongue. A few seconds later Remus pulled him off his cock. Harry cried out at the loss not caring how it looked.

"He's ready, Remus." Fenrir chuckled. "How do you want to do this?"

"Both at once. I want to see if we can father cubs together. The sweetness of his blood tells me its likely he'll have a small litter. Four at the least, six at the most."

"Truly?"

"Yes." Remus confirmed.

"There won't be any cubs if you two don't stop talking." Harry spoke giving his alphas an irritated look. He himself was excited about being able to have a litter of cubs. Harry always wanted a large family.

At the same time Remus and Fenrir slapped each arse cheek, Harry glared at them. They just grinned and did it again. Harry let out a huffy moan crossed between turned on and annoyed. Just as he was working himself up to demand they fuck him, Harry found himself straddling Remus and the sandy haired man was sliding into him. Harry tried to blink, but his eyes just rolled back as a keen left his lips. He heard the chuckles his alphas let out, but ignored them in favor of his pleasure.

Harry felt Remus pull him by his head and attach their lips together. He loved kissing Remus, the wolf always tasted of chocolate and coffee. He plunged his tongue eagerly into Remus' mouth to get more of his taste. Harry felt the wide head of Fenrir's cock pushing into his already full hole, he was unable to cry out as Remus chose that moment to devour his mouth. The teen realized his alphas forgot the cock ring when his orgasm took him by surprise the moment Fenrir bottomed out.

"I knew we forgot something, Remus." Harry heard Fenrir's husky voice. It was filled with amusement despite the panting.

"Its alright, Fen, he deserves one night without it. After all it is his first time for double penetration." Remus replied tightly.

"True. We need to do this again. It feels glorious." Fenrir groaned.

"I agree. We will be doing this again."

Harry opened his eyes to look at the man under him. He couldn't believe that they were having a conversation while their cocks were in his arse. He was stopped from complaining when he saw how dark Remus' eyes were with lust. His hips gave an involuntary twitch, he moaned at the feeling of both cocks in him; Harry loved it. Yes, they will be doing this again.

"For the love of Merlin, please move." Harry purred, rocking his hips and feeling Remus' cock nudge his prostate.

"Since you asked so nicely." Fenrir responded with a lusty growl.

Harry cried out in pleasure as his alphas began thrusting. It didn't take them long to find a rhythm and Harry loved it as they thrust into him at the same time. He loved the full feeling and every slide against his prostate. He could do nothing else but chant their names and moan. His pleasure was so intense his eyes were closed and his mind was focused on his body and things his alphas were doing to it. Remus was pulling and twisting one of his nipple rings while his mouth was torturing the other, Harry was gripping the man's hair with one hand as the other was digging and raking its blunt nails up and down his back. Fenrir was gripping his hips, he knew there will be bruises, and nipping and sucking on his mate's mark. Harry had a hard time holding back his orgasm, he wanted to drag the pleasure out as far as he could.

The moon's slow descent caught his attention when he had opened his eyes at Fenrir's demand. Harry turned his head to the side to look at the older man the best he could.

"You need to come, pup, the instincts are leaving us and we need the wolf to help ensure that we are successful."

"Kiss me, Fen." Was all Harry said.

Fenrir captured his lips just as Remus bit down on the mate's mark. Harry cried out into Fenrir's mouth as his release coated Remus' stomach. He felt his alphas' warm release flood his insides as they both let out an animalistic growl. Harry knew they weren't done as they continued to thrust into him, this time in a quick pace. He felt their knots and braced himself as they both sharply snapped their hips. The knots locked inside his body, the slight discomfort of having two at the same time had him groaning. He felt them gently rub whatever part of his body they could reach. More was release inside of him, making his belly bulge at the copious amount. He looked at the lowering moon and silently ask the Mother for success and her blessing. The warm wind that wrapped around them for a few minutes was enough of an answer. He wonders when he should tell his alphas.

Exhaustion beat all of them. Remus and Fennrir carefully turned so they were all laying on their sides. Harry snuggled in closer to Remus, seeking the man's body. He sighed when both held him tightly.

"Happy Birthday, cub." He hear Remus whisper in his ear.

"We love you, pup." Fenrir whispered next.

"I love you both. Next time I'm going to win." He mumbled sleepily. The last he heard was their chuckles. Just for that they can wait until the next full moon.

~Fin~


End file.
